Mannish Reckoning
The Time Scale used by all Men since the coming of Atama the Great in the Elder Days. It is divided into 4 Ages. The calendar has been constant since Atama came, there are 12 months, with 30 days each. Each year, between Atamamath and Masdamath there is 5 days that do not belong to any month, and is a time of celebration. Every four years a day is added to this time, called Freotïm. Date short form is written DD/MM/YYYY. Months The Dark Age The time before the coming of Atama. It started when the men awoke in ct:98, and lasted until Atama came in ct:201. Years in the dark ages work backwards, starting when Atama came. It's notation is MR-dt:x. As Atama came in Tzenïmath, the new age started in the new year. At some point during The Dark Age a large group of Men, the most advanced at the time, made boats and sailed into the north, and now dwell in the jungles of southern Sentres. They are called the Peliolings. * 103 - Men Awake * 49 - The Mannish Schism * 39 - Elves arrive * 1''' - Atama Comes The First Age The First Age (also called The Age of Gods and The Age of Atama) started in the new year after the coming of Atama the Great. It started in ct:202, and lasted 8134 years. Its notation is MR-fa:x. '''The Difference between The First Age and The Common Time is 201 Years. * 1''' - First year since the coming of Atama. * '''3 - The great city of Atamar is completed on the mountain of Skarii. * 1/1/'7' - Atama is officially crowned High King of The Dominion of Men in Atamar. * 8/8/'46' - Atama establishes The Order of Wardens to guard The Dominion. * 17/7/'71' - Atama passes from his mortal body. A great funeral is held. * 20/7/'71' - Atama's successor - Eorlaan Winterfall (31) - is appointed High King. * 9/11/'79' - Eorlaan splits up the Dominion into lesser divisions. He creates the Hold of Atamara with the capital in it, and the Hold of Winterfall, a land to the south. All other land is called Folcarlund - People's land. * 85 - The Sword of the King is forged in the mountain of Skarii, made from purest iron. * 9/3/'125' - Eorlaan dies. * 10/3/'125' - Eorlaan's funeral is held. * 12/3/'125' - Fargaan Cestranii (39) is crowned High King. * 9/10/'125' - To honour his name, Fargaan creates the 3rd Hold of Cestranii to the west. * 6/2/'164' - Fargaan dies. * 7/2/'164' - Fargaan's funeral is held. * 10/2/'164' - Vargan Faaler (32) is crowned High King. * 13/6/'165 '- Now keeping with tradition, Vargan creates the 4th Hold of Faalerlund. * 2/4/'205' - Vargan dies, and his funeral is on the same day. * 3/4/'205' - Talaas Thawgraan (29) is appointed High King. * 8/7/'205' - Talaas makes the 5th Hold of Thawgraan. * 250 - Talaas reforges 'The Sword of the King', and it is renamed 'The Sword of the 5 Kings'. * 9/9/'265 '- Talaas dies. * 10/9/'265' - Talaas' funeral is held. * 13/9/'265' - Balgrun Vargahn (41) is crowned High King, and immediatly designates the 6th Hold of Vargahn. * 13/9/'280' - Balgrun becomes the first king to die of illness. This creates a universal feeling on unrest in the Dominion, and a lot of faith is lost in the line of Atama. * 14/9/'280' - Thangraan Winterbear is crowned High King. * 2/6/'293' - By order of the king, 'The Sword of the 5 Kings' is reforged, and renamed 'The Sword of the 7 Kings'. * 16/12/'301' - Thangraan is assassinated, without an heir. So ended the line of Atama, and so died the last king to be blessed with the blood of the gods. * 17/12/'301' - The Hold of Faalerlund claims responsibility for the murder, saying that Atama was a myth, and that his line had no right to be king. * 301-'323' - A great feud between the Holds commences, fighting for the capital of Atamar. These were the days of no king. * 30/12/'323' - An agreement is reached between the 5 warring Holds. From now on, the High King will be elected from the Dragon Knights of the 5 Holds. * 3/1/'324' - Ilaeth of Vargahn (49) is crowned High King. At the ceremony, lust overcomes him, and he seizes the Sword of the 7 Kings. At that moment a great lightning bolt tore through the roof and smote his sword. Ilaeth fell to the floor, a great grief overcoming him. The sword was fine, but inside something had changed. For because of the disobedience of the Atamarans, Ivir Masdar had set a doom upon all High Kings. Ilaeth, and all his successors were cursed with a long life, which would be drawn out like stretched skin. * 13/3/'788' - Ilaeth dies, aged 513. * 788-'7894' - A vast line of doomed kings rule The Dominion of Men, indistinguishable from one another, each one remembering the glory of the days of Atama, and each one weeping over their fate. * 2/3/'7894' - Galmar Stormblade (51) is elected king, from The Hold of Faalerlund. He is too cursed with half a millennium of life, but something else yearns within him - glory. * 7895 - In an attempt to gain notability amongst his kin, Galmar starts to treat Men in a superior way to Elves. * 7899 - Galmar starts imprisoning Elves who dwell in The Dominion of Men on false charges. * 7909 - Galmar starts openly executing Elves for being Elves, causing outrage in the Elven realms to the east, and disgust amongst his people. * 17/5/'7910' - Galmar imprisons his court wizard, an elf named Dreluin. This is the final straw for the Elvenking in the east, and he invades The Dominion of Men. * 29/6/'7910' - Darkwater (Varghan) falls. * 30/7/'7910' - Sarelund (Faalerlund) falls. * 13/8/'7910' - Thawhammer (Thawgraan) falls. * 24/8/'7910' - Galmar is killed by his Housecarl Akatar Clawfist in an attempt to please the elves and end the war. Akatar is banished. * 26/8/'7910' - Cestranii's Dragon Knight decides to cede his Hold from The Dominion of Men. As The Dominion's armies are decimated, he does this unopposed and with much support. He makes a truce with the elves to save his Kingdom. He becomes the King of Cestranii. * 7/9/'7910' - The two remaining Holds - Atamara and Winterfall decide on a new High King. Ulfric Snowhammer is appointed king without a coronation. He is called the War King. * 25/10/'7910' - The Elven Armies march on Atamar. Unprepared, the terrified Atamarans shut the great, ancient wooden gates of Atamara, knowing that they will stand. Showing unprecedented magical ability, the elves smite the door and blow down the magnificent walls of Atamar, and burn much of the city. Ulfric escapes to the last remaining hold - Winterfall - and seeks refuge in its capital of Kylinstraa. All seems lost. * 27/12/'7910' - Ulfric strikes a deal with the Elvenking. The Dominion of Men is to be united once more, but under occupation of the Elves. Atamar is not to be rebuilt, or inhabited. The Dominion is not to have a High King, but may have a 'Chief of Men'. The Elvenking appoints himself High King of Edorlund. All men are to be tagged and cataloged, and may not travel without permission. Dragon Knights and all nobility was abolished. Each hold may have a 'Lord' only. All men endured this fate, save Akatar, who many call a traitor. * 9/4/'8088' - Wulf Elfbane, son of Ulfric is born. * 2/1/'8120' - Wulf leads a company of 50 men and 50 women in secret from their base in Winterfall, across Edorlund, to the north of Varghan. Their plan is to flee across the sea to Sentres, and find new land there. However there is a great plain, heavily watched between the forest and their boat. They break cover and run, and are chased by a company of Elves. 3 men and 2 women die, but they manage to set sail for a new life. (ct:8321) The Second Age Wulf Elfbane and his party were on the seas for countless weeks, battered by high winds and towering waves. Two women died on the journey from evil forces. Some time during Ulfrïmath land was spotted to the north, exactly where they had been told. They set up camp on one of 8 or so islands off the coast (now called The Western Isles). They called the camp Anïgard (First Place). Here they stayed until the winter - eating, repairing ships, stocking up on supplies, and making themselves comfortable. Then, at a time they took to be the new year due to the stars, Wulf stated that The Second Age of Man had begun. The Second Age began in ct:8322. Its notation is MR-sa:x. The Difference between The Second Age and The Common Time is 8321 Years. * 11/1/'1' - Wulf and 47 men and 46 women set off for the mainland. * 20/1/'1 '- After surveying all the islands, they land on Sentres itself. Here they rest. * 29/1/'1 '- The Men set off into Sentres with all they could salvage from their ship. * 1/3/'1 '- The Men set up what they hope to be a permanent settlement on a hill in what is now Amelund. They called it Nimgard (New Place). * 3/3/'1 '- Wulf Elfbane gives himself the title 'King of Men', but never abolishes the 'Chief of Men' title, so he keeps it. * 5/6/'1 '- A company of Dwarves come across Nimgard. At first there is tension between the two races, but gradually they begin to understand eachother. The company of Dwarves and the Men learn eachothers languages, and slowly become strong friends. * 19/6/'1 '- By invitation, Wulf and 3 Men travel with the Dwarves back to their capital of Giretor, under the mountain of Gabel Karad. * 21/7/'1 '- King Wulf and King Thorir I talked at length about their histories and their races. Thorir tells Wulf that he is blessed by the Naril Taeror. This means Thorir has lived for countless millenia in charge of his people. Naril Taeror was banished from the heavens for awakening his own race of Dwarves before the Men, and as such Thorir takes a great interest in Wulf as their races are connected in Taeror's banishment. Wulf in turn tells of the history of Men, of Atama the Great, and the glory of The Dominion of Men. But he also tells of the tyranny of Elves, and of the evil Elvenking who enslaved his people. Gradually the Dwarves too begin to hate the Elves, though they had not seen them, the tales of Men were enraging. * 30/7/'1 '- Wulf discovers that Nimgard is actually inside a vast Dwarven Empire, stretching over most of Sentres. Thorir however gifts two vast lands to the Men (though still Men number less than 100). He gifts in the east a land which the Men already inhabit - bordered in the north by the Wownriver, in the east by the Ofelburn river, in the south by the vast Riad, and in the west by the Western Sea. This land is a large flat grassy plane, dotted here and there by copses and trees. Men call this land 'Estcyndom' (East Kingdom) Men are also gifted a land in the north-east. This land is bordered in the north and east by the Norguard Mountains, in the west by the Slashgron mountains, and in the south by the Great Mire. It is a land full of Horses, and is slightly hilly. In its centre is a large body of water called The Great Lake. The Men call this land Ceorlund (Horse Land). * 1/9/'1 '- Wulf arrives back at Nimgard and tells tales of the Dwarves and of his meeting and agreement with Thorir. * 2/9/'1 '- Wulf takes the title High King of The Two Kingdoms of Men, and disposes of the title 'King of Men'. After discussion with his peers, he decides to move the entire Mannish company to a new capital in Ceorlund. * 20/9/'1' - The Men close the gates of Nimgard and begin their journey to Ceorlund, guided by Dwarves. * 10/11/'1' - The Men arrive at a site nestled beneath the Norguard Mountains where they wish to build their city. The Dwarven guides in their company send word back to Thorir, asking for masons to help build the city. Wulf names it Ysimazar - Capital City. * 6/7/'3' - Ysimazar is finished. (ct:8325) * 11/9/'72' - Ysimazar is besieged by the Elves at The Battle of Eoram Fields. They are defeated. * 19/12/'80 '- Wulf Elfbane dies aged 112 peacefully in Ysimazar. A era of peace is heralded. * 22/12/'80' - Ceridon, son of Wulf is corinated as High King of The Two Kingdoms of Men. * 20/11/'119' - The first raid of many is carried out by fell creatures from beyond Norguard. * 125 - Ceridon establishes The Order of The North to combat the new threat. * 12/12/'141 '- Ceridon dies aged 101 after ruling for 61 years. He is placed in a grand sarcophagus next to his father. * 15/12/'141' - Maraðon, son of Ceridon is crowned king. * 19/8/'153' - Maraðon dies aged 97. He only ruled for 12 years. Category:Time Scales __FORCETOC__